


I Don't Want to Wait

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S4, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander in the S4 basement, making confessions of the television sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "signature" prompt at open_on_sunday

"What is that incessant humming? Can't a bloke get some peace and quiet in this dungeon?" Spike groused.

"It's my basement. I'll hum if I want to," Xander replied defensively.

"Wait, I know that. Or rather, I would if you were even remotely on key. It's the signature tune from Dawson's Creek." Spike's eyes narrowed. "You don't watch it, do you?"

Xander scoffed. "No. Do you?"

Spike sniffed disdainfully. "A bunch of hyper-literate, self-absorbed teens journeying toward adulthood? Like I'd watch that rot!"

Silence.

"Think Dawson and Joey will ever get back together?" Xander asked.

"No way! I mean, who?"


End file.
